KPSaw III
by brycewade1013
Summary: KP/Saw crossover. The events of Saw III rewritten to include Kim Possible and some of the characters. Kim and Ron investigate the Jigsaw murders when a victim appears in their neighborhood. Suddenly, they get thrusted into one of Jigsaw's games, in a race to save her friends and family.


It was a beautiful day in Middleton, Colorado, and world renowned teen hero, Kim Possible, was riding in the Sloth with her boyfriend/partner, Ron Stoppable. It was another simple day for their typical high school senior lives. But they didn't know that once they reached their school, they both would encounter something that would change their lives forever.

"OK, you're stranded on a desert island, and you're starving to death. Would you eat your own foot?" Ron asked, to which Kim cringed.

"Ew!" Kim said in disgust. "Why would I do that?"

"KP, everyone knows that when you're stranded with no food, it's basic common knowledge to eat your own body parts to keep you from starving to death." Ron said with a grin.

"Well, I'll think I rather starve to death." Kim said with a grin, shaking her head before planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. She then noticed something different about Ron. "Hey, where's Rufus?" She was talking about Ron's pet naked mole rat. He always carries Rufus around in his pocket and feed him Bueno Nacho. But today, Kim didn't see or hear from Rufus since they got into Kim's car, the Sloth.

"Oh, yeah. He came down with naked mole rat flu. He's gonna be in the animal hospital for a few weeks." Ron said, before sniffling. "Poor little buddy...I hope nothing bad happens to him." He then broke down sobbing, worried for his hairless buddy.

Kim smiled and rubbed her hand up and down his back. "It's OK, Ronnie. I'm sure Rufus will be better and out of the hospital soon." Kim cooed, making Ron slow down his crying.

"Thanks, Kim. I can always count on you for support." Ron said with a smile, making Kim giggle. He then proceeded to plant a big wet one on Kim's lips, before they stopped in front of the school parking lot. There, their mouths dropped at the shocking sight in front of them. Middleton High was closed off with police tape, police cars, fire fighters, bomb squad officers, and a SWAT crew. "What happened here?"

"Don't know, but whatever the reason, it ain't good." Kim said. Her gut feeling was right. During her time as a teen hero, Kim has faced more than super villains. She has helped with murder investigations, hate crimes, and even terrorists threats. Kim always seen sights that weren't pretty to the regular human eye, but it never got easier. She and Ron then hopped out of the Sloth and approached their high school principal, Steve Barkin. "Mr. Barkin! What happened here?"

"Just last night, some explosions were heard from our school. Apparently, a nail bomb was planted inside one of our classrooms. And while no student or staff was in the building, there appears to be one casualty." Barkin explained. The fact that somebody died set off a bad feeling in Kim and Ron's stomachs. "The police and bomb squad told me that it was just a classroom that was damaged, but I'm not taking any chances. Starting now, classes will be closed for two weeks."

Ron smiled at the prospect of not going to school and not dealing with Barkin for two weeks. "Well, sounds good to me, Mr. B. Let's go, Kim." Ron said, already walking away before Kim pulled him back. While Kim would love to go home and relax, they still had a job to do.

She then scoured the area, looking for a close friend who was in the Middleton Police Department. Kim then smiled as she spotted him. "Officer Hobbs! Over here!" Kim said, waving her arms to get his attention.

Officer Hobbs then spotted Kim and walked over to her. "Ah, Miss Possible. Great that you're here to help us in our investigation." He said.

"No big. Listen, we need to get into the classroom that was damaged and find some evidence." Kim explained.

"Absolutely. Come with me." Officer Hobbs said. With that, he led Kim and Ron into the school and right across the hallway. "When we arrived, the door was welded shut. After we were able to break through, that's when we discovered this." They then entered the remnants of the charred classroom. Kim and Ron almost gagged when they saw the remains of the body. It was instantly killed during the explosion. All over the room there was chains and nails. Not your usual murder mystery. "We believe that the time of death took place at 2:00 am. That's when the explosion was reported."

Kim then looked around the room while Ron continued to plug his nose. She searched around for clues as to figure out who done this. It was long until she found a TV also destroyed by the explosion, with a VCR built into it. Kim then picked up her Kimmunicator and contacted her tech friend, Wade Load. "Hey Wade. Don't freak out, but there's been a murder her in Middleton. Apparently, the victim was killed with a nail bomb." Kim explained.

"That stuff hasn't been used since the 90's." Wade said. For a 12 year old, he was amazingly smart.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, there's a VCR here. You think we could send it to you and see if you could salvage the tape in order to find out who's behind this?" Kim asked.

"No problem Kim. I'll have it done later tonight." Wade said with a smile. "Just have the police send it to my house."

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile. With that, the police then hauled the TV/VCR combo to the Load residence as Kim and Ron exited the school. "OK, we have at least two weeks off. So, what do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking we could grab a handful of Nacos at the Bueno." Ron said with a smile, talking about his favorite fast food restaurant, Bueno Nacho. "Up for it?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Kim said with a smile. With that, the teen couple then started to walk towards Bueno Nacho.

* * *

A few hours later, after their lunch date, Kim and Ron then both went home to their respective houses. Kim entered her house to find her father, Dr. James Timothy Possible, reading his newspaper in his favorite recliner. It wasn't long till he noticed his daughter. "Kim? What are you doing home from school so early?" James asked.

"There was a bomb that went off inside of a classroom. Barkin canceled classes for two weeks." Kim explained before noticing that her mother, Dr. Anne Sarah Possible, and her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, aka the Tweebs were not home. "Where are mom and the Tweebs?"

"Your mother is working at the hospital, will be back home tonight. And your brothers are with Uncle Slim in Montana for two weeks." James said before facing his daughter with a smile. "Well, now that my Kimmie Cub has some free time, what do you say we build some bottle rockets together?"

Kim chuckled nervously at that. While she did love her dad, building bottle rockets was something that he only did with the Tweebs. Luckily, before Kim could even answer, the Kimmunicator rang. "Sorry. Can't. Gotta deal with a mission. Love ya." Kim said, kissing her father on the cheek before heading upstairs to her room. "Go Wade."

"Not only did I managed to salvage the video tape, but I think I have a theory who might be behind the murder." Wade said with a smile.

"Let's hear it." Kim said, flopping down on the bed.

"OK. Have you ever heard of the Jigsaw Killer?" Wade asked. Kim did in fact heard about the serial killer who has set traps for people who have committed some kind of sin, to give them a second chance at life. Technically, his victims only killed themselves. And when they were dead, he cut up jigsaw puzzle pieces from their skin. But, there were many cases in which the victims survived his games. Now, this killer was on the loose in Middleton.

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked.

"Well, according to lab research, the bomb was connected to a timer. And the victim was pierced in chains throughout his body. All he had to do is break through the chains, and he would walk out the door. Oh, and here's the tape." Wade said. He then pressed a button, and the face of a creepy clown puppet filled the Kimmunicator's screen.

_"__Hello, Troy. I want to play a game. This game will take place in a room not much bigger than the one you've spent most of your life in: a prison cell. Despite all of the advantages and privileges that you were given at birth, you have returned to prison again and again. More comfortable in chains than you are in freedom? Tonight, we will see how far you are willing to go to break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Troy. Make your choice." _The clown puppet said.

The video then ended and Wade's face returned. _Yep, that's Jigsaw alright. _Kim thought to herself. "Was there anyone named Troy that was reported missing?" she asked.

"Actually, yes. The victim's name was Troy Castor, a repeat convict. He has a record for drug selling and robbery. The dude's been granted parole like 15 times, but always goes back to prison." Wade explained.

"That sounds like a typical Jigsaw victim. But there's one thing that's not adding up." Kim said, stroking her chin, deep in thought. "How come the door was welded shut?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jigsaw's motive was for the victim to survive, escape his traps." Kim said, hopping off the bed and pacing back and forth across her room. "Wouldn't that be like breaking tradition?"

"Kim, the guy's a killer. Should it matter?"

"Kind of. Anyway, could you pull up some more info on Jigsaw himself?"

"Alright." Wade then typed as fast as he could before something popped up on his screen. "Here's something. His real name was John Kramer. He was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor by Dr. Lawrence Gordon." Kim then froze as she recognized the name. He was one of Jigsaw's first victims, but he was also a friend of her mother, who happened to be a brain surgeon. Maybe Kim could have her mom give her some answers about what she knows about Jigsaw.

"Thanks Wade. TTYL." Kim said, hanging up the Kimmunicator, then flopping down on the bed, deep in thought. This was gonna be a eventful two weeks.


End file.
